birthay CHAOS!
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Mia and Tia are celebrating Tia's birthday and of course random crazyness will rain supreme read to and review plz plz plz tell me if you liked it.


**i would like to remind everyone that i onlny own mia tia and the plot nothing more nothing less.** **enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Mia: Ok everyone listen up!

Yugi: yea what is it Mia?

Mia: today is Tia's birthday so were going to throw her a party!

Joey: Cool. Sounds like fun

Mia: Ok ill make the cake and Yugi find the tallest and biggest candle you can! Joey go get some music and Tristan your on snacks Tea go get some decorations Ryou you go and distract her! I'll call rich boy

Yugi: its like she's been planning this.

Mia: dials a number on the phone.

Seto: hello

Mia: hey kibba it's Tia's birthday we were wondering if you wanted to come?

Seto: why on earth would I want to come!?

Mia: hey can you put Mokuba on for a min?

Seto: Why?

Mia: nothing I just wana talk to him.

Seto: fine.

Mokuba: hello?

Mia: hey Mokie. Listen I need a favor.

Mokuba: sure what can I do?

Mia: get your brother to come to the party.

Mokuba: Party?

Mia

yea Tia's 13 birthday party.

Mokuba: oh sure……………he said he'll come.

Mia: wow kid your some kind of wizard how did you do that?

Mokuba: like I would tell you. See you at the party.

Mia: see you. -hangs up - that kid never ceases to amaze me. now how do you bake a cake?

* * *

**Lets go check up on Tia!**

* * *

Tia: so tell me again why I can't go home?"

Ryou: because ………. look fire! -points in random direction-

Tia: WHERE WHERE!!!! -runs in that direction-

Ryou: I hope I'm not going to regret this. -walks after her.-

* * *

**Back to the birthday planning!**

* * *

The kitchen looked like a disaster area there was egg and flour and batter spilled everywhere and mia was covered in most of it.

Mia: now what to put in the middle?….I know! Cookies and cream ice cream Tia's favorite!! NO! were all out!!! I'll have to go get some more.-she grabs her jacket and walks out.-

* * *

**At the store!!**

* * *

Mia: here it is-She grabs it and buys it. She is walking down the street when.-

Marik: hello.

Mia: oh ra damn please not him not him. -turns around- OH RA DAMN IT IS HIM!

Marik: of course it is!.

Mia: why don't you just go away I'm very very busy." she says walking away.

Marik: he follows her.-

Mia: -turns around- Go. Away. Marik.

Marik:-smirks- No.

Mia: you will leave me alone or I will have to hurt you.

fine but I'll be back -leaves

Mia: yea yea real impressive. -walks in the door to house. And puts cake in the cake pan and puts it in the oven- now just to figure out how to light it.

Yugi: I got the candle-walks in with a very tall candle.-

Mia: good because this is a three layer baked Alaska cake and in the middle cookies and cream Oreo ice cream it the perfect cake!

Yugi: yea and everyone else is back already where were you?

Mia: I had to get more ice cream and I came in the back way because if Marik.

Yugi: MARIK! Why would he come after you??

Mia: relax Yugi nothing happened and in case you forgot I can beat the living Egyptian shit out of him any day.

Yugi: oh yea.

* * *

**Lets check on the birthday girl!**

**

* * *

**

Ryou:-on the phone- so everything's ready?

Mia: yep just get her back here so I can light the cake AND the candle I can't wait for her to open her gifts!

Ryou: ok ill get here back to the party-closing his phone- Tia we can go back now.

Tia: Finally! Man why couldn't I go home hours ago!?

Ryou: I cant tell you.

* * *

**They walked back to the house**

**

* * *

**

Everyone except kibba: SURPRISE!!!

Tia: YAY! You guys remembered!!

Mia: ok so….

Tia: presents now cake later!!

Joey: that one's from me.

Tia: -opens it to find fire themed duel monster cards.- THANK YOU THANK YOU JOEY THESE ARE GOING TO LOOK SOO COOL WHEN I USE THE DUL DISKS!!!

Mia: mine next mine next!!! -holds out the girft-

Tia: -opens it her eyes go wide she holds up a lighter decorated with pink flames and the colors of the dark magician girl-. its beautiful I cant believe you would get this for me!

Tia: -opens the one from ryou. Inside is a book of spells FIRE spells-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THIS IS AMAZING!!

Yugi: me and Yami got you some thing too.

Tia: -opens it to find a black and read version of dark magician girls wand/staff.-

EEEE NOW I CAN PRATICE MY SPELLS THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!

Seto: just great now she can set people on fire.

Tia: -looks in her book- your going to get it now rich boy!!-points her wand at the lit up cake- FLAMMA LACESSO -moves her wand to point a kibba still looking down at her book- EXURO KIBBA - just as the fire was about to hit him- SUBSISTO! -and the fire stopped returning to the cake-.

-and the gift giving went on with kibba leaving early muttering about crazy witches and psycho freaks. And the birthday ended on that happy note.-**

* * *

**

**so what did you think i think its good. i did all the Latin translatons and this works out great letme know if you like it.  
**


End file.
